The house of six men
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Imagine if the six main characters of Murder Dramatical were living in the same house? And if they all live at a loving relationship with each other? Welcome, fujoshi; welcome , fundashi the home of six men. 5 men and a robot with feelings loving, fighting, laughing, crying and being happy. M in some moments , T in the most time .
1. Chapter 1

**Universe : anime , some game elements . **  
><strong>Rated : M in some moments , T in most chapters ; <strong>  
><strong>Couple : Aoba x Ren x Noiz x Mink x Koujaku x Clear polyamorous relationship ; <strong>  
><strong>Warning : Polygamy, yaoi, hints of sex, spoilers, slight alternative universe perhaps some ooc. Please be patient. May take time to update.<strong>  
><em>Summary : Imagine if the six main characters of Murder Dramatical were living in the same house? And if they all live at a loving relationship with each other? Welcome, fujoshi; welcome , fundashi the home of six men. 5 men and a robot with feelings loving, fighting, laughing, crying and being happy.<em>

Hello, DMMD fans, let's start our story.  
>Ships for this chapter : Cleao , Noiao and Renao , implicit another couples .<br>Chapter 1 Welcome to home

Aoba P.O.V.

"Hello, my name is Aoba Serakagi. And i live on the island of Midorijima. A place where the biggest hobbies are playing Rhyme or join street gangs called RIB. Our life has improved. Since the evil Toue fell more one year, our life has greatly improved. Nobody was kidnapped to become guinea pig. Rich people remain in Platinum Jail, but now it is open to visitors. And is becoming a paradise of love and dreams, as they are saying. Only for rich, obvious.

I no longer live with my grandmother. But whenever i visit her . Keep in Heibon with Mr. Haga. There is no boss in the world better than him.

Now, I'm living with five other guys: Noiz, Koujaku, Mink, Ren (we call him Sei in public) and Clear.

Each one does a job. I keep working on Heibon. Koujaku continues with his hairsaloom. Mink divides his time between making crafts and help Koujaku the hall. Noiz opened a toy store and Ren helps him . Clear is our housewife. But sometimes, he sells things that Mink does.

Not a normal house. Please , prepare your heart. If you are homophobic, get away. If no , you can continue. If you are against multiple loving relationships, please do not judge us. It's better than open relationship that allows only the exchange for sex. Not here. Here is a multiple marriage. With all the good and bad things that have weddings.

Welcome, welcome to our world. Please sit back and enjoy the house of six men. Have a good trip. "

Narrator P.O.V.

"Aoba came home after a day's work . He entered in the house, left his shoes at the entrance . Clear already waiting for him . When the robot saw his beloved master arrives, he jumped on him and screamed:

"Aobaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-chan ! Welcome back ! Come here to get my hug. And my kiss."

Needless to say, the Aoba fell on the floor with the Clear on his lap. The two laughed together. Aoba ran his fingers through Clear's hair . And then the hand on the cheeks. Pulled the robot and kissed him.

"Ah, Clear! What i do with you ? You didn't sotp of bring me down . Be more careful next time. I'm not mad, be clear it. Only careful not to drop me." Said the boy with blue hair.

"All right, my dear. Let's dinner?"

"Yes, we, my cyber baby."

And there were the two to the kitchen. Ren and Noiz were already there. Ren has to smile when he saw Aoba. And Aoba flashed back, going to sit next to the boy's dark hair.

They kissed.

"Welcome back, baby." Ren whispered in Aoba's ear .

Aoba shivered and whispered back: "Ren, you're so sexy when you whisper in my ear."

Ren blushed and laughed.

Clear did not see the scene as he was at the stove warming the dinner for Aoba.

Noiz was jealous. Then he scowled.

"You two will stay with whispers around until when? Aoba, I want my kiss!"

"Noiz, do not be an impatient child. Soon , you'll have your kiss." She said Aoba.

At that moment, Clear served dinner for Aoba and said, "i hope you like it , Aoba and do not forget the kiss in Noiz-kun when you finished . "

The rest of the dinner went silent.

When all finished ...

"Aoba and my kiss?" Asked Noiz.

"Okay, okay. Noiz , come here, give me a kiss."

Noiz rose from his chair. Aoba well. The two were to meet each other. Noiz took it hard. He not only took a big dent in Aoba as knocked the older to the ground. Needless to say they were as the faces of Clear and Ren . It fundashi 'sface when he sees the seme and uke interacting.

So while Noiz and Aoba clung the floor, Mink appears at the kitchen 'sdoor. He takes a breath, deep breath, turns his head and yells: "Red ! Maniac and Aoba are grabbing again in the kitchen!"

Notal end: So, do you like it? I stopped at the climax. Let's see the Koujaku's reaction to this Noiao yaoi scene yaoi. I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Strong emotions .  
>Note : Warning for implict sex and nudity . Couples for this chapter : Slight KouAo , angst NoiJaku , NoiAo , MinKuri and implict Clear\everyone .<p>

Narrator P.O.V.

"What are you two doing, stuck on another floor time ! "cried an angry and jealous Koujaku.

Noiz stopped kissing Aoba, lifted his head and stared at the Koujaku saying "Hey ! Here everyone takes everybody ? Are you screaming why?"

Mink looked at the blonde and said : "Because you two should get a room and he came to moralize you , maniac."

Noiz grimaced. No need to say how much Aoba was red. We need also mention that the Koujaku was almost bestial way. But, relax people. If this happens, Aoba will remember the samurai hairdresser who he is. Using Scrap.

Behold Noiz stood up and helped Aoba to stand. "Come on, Aoba. Did not mix with that stressed people. Come to the room." Said the german.

Before the pair leave, Koujaku faced them and said: "Kid, i still catch caught you . And in a memorable way . This will not stand..."

"That's right, Noiz ! You will not sit upright for two days!" bellowed Ren. That yet watched the fight in total silence. As Clear.

"Good, Ren !" said Mink.

"I agree too." said Clear.

Koujaku laughed at it all.

The Aoba was embarrassed. But deep down, he found the idea funny. Before he thought of something else, Noiz took him out of the kitchen toward the bedroom.

Soon after, Ren muttered that would go to the TV and came out into the living room.

Koujaku snorted things like "I deserve to put up with this kid" and "I need a shower." And gone.

Mink just sighed and stood in the kitchen with Clear. This looked at the elder and asked: "How was your day, Mink-san?"

"Fruitful, Clear. And yours?"

"Was the usual. Now, i'm happy that everyone is at home. Sit down for dinner, please." Asked the white haired android.

Mink sat. Clear warmed the food and served it to the native. While he ate, was watched by cute android. Clear loved watching people . Was how he learned to be more and more human every day. He also did it because it was a way of showing love to the boys. Clear is in love with all of them, each in their own way. Koujaku, with his flaming way of being. Aoba, his docility. Mink, with seriousness. Noiz ,with stubbornness. Ren, with the fellowship.

Mink finished dinner and thanked. Before he went, Clear asked: "And my kiss?"

"Ah, your kiss! I almost forgot. Come, Clear."

The two embraced. Mink down a bit and kissed Clear. With will , but sweet anyway shape. Clear will become red , if he could. "Mink-san, you kiss so well." Mink smiled and said goodbye with a kiss goodnight on the robot cheek .

After he came out, Clear finished washing the dishes and went to the bedroom. When he was in the hallway, heard some groans. He put his ear to the door from which stemmed the noises. And he laughed. Was the Aoba and Noize doing well ... pretty wild sex. "Poor Aoba, will not sit right tomorrow." Clear thought. Then he pulled away and was resting.

Meanwhile in the bathroom ...

Koujaku decided to relax a bit in the tub. He was less angry, but still had some anger. One thing is to accept that Aoba share with others. The other thing is to witness it. Especially, if the bould brat is involved in the situation. "Let be! Yet'll get the damned. And i'll let him sitting unconfortable for days ." Snorted the old man.

"Let's stop this. Enough Noiz polluting my mind. 'Ill think about my precious Aoba." So Kou began playing in his lower regions. And imagine having the Aoba in his arms and make love to him. And do not stop till him drop. So, the red finished the bath, dressed and went to sleep. "

End note : Like it? In the next chapter, I'm thinking of Renkuri (no one gives love them!), And maybe some Minkou Noiao. Leave a comment. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Initial note : This adventure would be divided into 2 parts. But as I'm lazy, I divided in three. Couples for this chapter: Implicit the sextet.

Chapter 3 - Boyfriends on the beach part 1

Noiz P.O.V.

"It was a beautiful sunday of sun. More beautiful than the Koujaku tattoos, Aoba's ass and the plushies of my store together. We were all the day off. There was a meeting about what we would do that day.

Except for me, everyone wanted to go to the beach. I do not like the beach. I'd rather stay at home, playing in the coil. I will not go into the sea. I'll stay in the shade of the tent, playing to pass the time. And taking care of things. And admiring men who pass along the way. Especially, my handsome, wonderful and delicious men . More delicious than pizza and pasta.

We were in the deliveries van of my store. Today is closed. I own it and i do whatever i want. I trusted the direction at the old crank. Truth be told, he's very good in direction. In the direction of the vehicle ,in the direction of our house, in the direction on the bed.

The order in the van looked like this:

Front: Mink and old man;

First bank: I, Aoba, Ren and coolers with food;

Second Bank: Clear, wallets, sunscreen, beach towels ;

Trunk: chairs and tent box.

Except for the Clear's singing , the trip was silent. Not that he barely sing, but i preferred the Aoba singing. At least, the old man is not whining. Let's see how it goes. "

Clear P.O.V.

"It's my first trip to the beach. I am super, hyper, mega excited. I kept singing the whole trip .Pity that no one encouraged to sing. I guess they did not get the beachy spirit still. I want more animation, guys!

We got to the beach. We parked, got off things and we walked to the beach. Mink took the tent box.

Oh! It is so seductive see him taking weight and showing his muscles. Love it. I , Koujaku and Noiz carry the chairs. Two for each. Ren and Aoba were with the rest.

We rode the tent. Mink extended two beach towels to put the boxes with food and bags. We opened the chairs. Noiz would take care of everything. If he needed to go to the bathroom, would call me.

Then , began the row for the sunscreen. Very filter in Aoba and Ren. They are very white. I noticed a tension between the Noiz and Kojaku for those who will pass filter in Aoba.

I passed filter in Mink ! Ah, i passed ! I love those back.

Then we just started to spread. Each took his coil. Almost all were with shorts. Except Koujaku-san who wanted to go swimming trunks. And he was. Showing tattoos and everything. He was arm in arm with Aoba -san. I hope they do not do indecent things there on the rocks. And if caught? Will be arrested.

Mink and Ren left alone. So i went out running and screaming:

"Beach !"

I threw myself into the sea. Noiz believes that seawater will not bring me problems. But, at the slightest fault signal, i should leave. The sea is so cool. It's great to feel the waves crashing. This is very good. I laugh with pleasure. I go out a water and i walking down the beach. Meanwhile, I'm picking up shells and filling my pockets. I will ask for Mink-san make jewelry with them. "

Endnote :  
>In the next part, i'll try a Kouao. That's all I can promise now.<p> 


End file.
